


John Watson and His Favorite Two Boys of All Time

by ugh_gross



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugh_gross/pseuds/ugh_gross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day for the Watson-Holmes boys at 221B Baker Street. Full of cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson and His Favorite Two Boys of All Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've ever written and I really enjoyed doing it. If there are any mistakes please let me know. Friendly criticism is always accepted. Thanks guys.

John Watson was the happiest man alive. He had married the love of his life Sherlock Holmes the world’s first consulting detective. Now a days John lived in 221B Baker Street usually solving cases with his partner of 7 years. When they weren’t solving cases you would find them cuddling, drinking tea, and raising their lovely 5 year old son, Hamish.  
Hamish was the best thing to ever happen to them. His physical appearance was a mixture of John and Sherlock. He had dark curly hair with blue eyes that were captivating. He also had John’s same cute little nose and Sherlock’s lips with the sharp cupid’s bow. Hamish called John “Papa” and he called Sherlock “Daddy”. The little boy was rather smart and learned many things from his Daddy. Sherlock taught Hamish from an early age to make observations of everything. He was also really loving and caring just like John. Whenever Sherlock was in one of his sulky moods Hamish always found ways to cheer him up. He would come and start hugging him and give him little kisses.  
“Papa?” Hamish called out. He was always the first one up in the flat. Sherlock and John were usually woken up by kisses.  
“Yes love?” John answered back sleepily. Last night they stayed up late trying to decipher a code that Sherlock had been working on for quite a while so they had gone to bed rather late and did not get much sleep.  
“Good morning Papa, I am very sorry to wake you up but I am really hungry.”  
John taught Hamish good manners ever since he started talking in nonsense baby gibberish.  
“Yes of course darling, just give me a minute.” John said giving Hamish a kiss on the forehead.  
“Thank you Papa!”  
Before he left, Hamish went over on the other side where Sherlock slept.  
“Good morning Daddy!” Hamish greeted Sherlock. He soon gave him a hug and small little kisses.  
“Good morning baby” Sherlock responded and kissed the little boy’s cheek.  
With that Hamish left his parent’s bedroom and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and walked over to his own bedroom to get his favorite stuffed animal which was an otter named Bilbo (after the hobbit with the same name) that was a birthday gift from Uncle My and Uncle Greg.  
John lay in bed for another minute thinking what a wonderful life he had with his husband and son. He couldn’t think of a life without them. Since he was an ex-army man he was definitely overprotective especially when it came to his own family.  
“Good morning John” Sherlock said still yawning.  
“Good morning babe.” John responded hugging Sherlock and gently climbing on top of him. John kissed Sherlock tenderly his tongue shyly going inside Sherlock’s mouth.  
John finally broke the kiss and smiled at Sherlock. God was he beautiful. Even when his hair was all tousled up and had morning breath.  
“What are you so happy about?” asked Sherlock giving him a small smile.  
“Oh nothing. I was just thinking what a beautiful family I have. You know you and Hamish are the best things to ever happen to me. You don’t even know how much I love you Sherlock.”  
“I love you too dear, very much. Come on, let’s see what Hamish is up to.”  
Both men got dressed and John went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
“What do you want to eat today Hamish?” asked John.  
“I want a strawberry and banana smoothie and some toast with cream cheese pretty please.”  
“Okay love go get dressed while I make breakfast then.”  
John looked inside the refrigerator looking for bananas, strawberries, and cream cheese. There weren’t any of the ingredients Hamish had asked for except for the toast, they always had toast. At least there weren’t any more body parts lying around. Ever since they had Hamish, Sherlock stopped bringing souvenirs from St. Barts to their flat.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Yes, John?”  
“Would you mind going over to the shop to buy bananas, strawberries, and cream cheese?”  
“What for John? I thought we had enough food already.”  
“Enough food for you maybe, but me and Hamish do have active metabolisms and we need to eat. So would you please be a doll and go buy those items for Hamish?”  
“When you say you want me to ‘be a doll’ do you mean you want to use me as a toy, John? Sherlock asked in his low baritone voice.  
“I will answer that tonight after you have put Hamish to bed, Sherlock.” John teased back.  
Sherlock walked closer to John and hugged him from behind. Right before John was going to say something, Sherlock kissed John on the cheek and left to go put his shoes and coat on.  
Sherlock really hated going over to the shop but since he knew this was for Hamish he agreed to do so. He loved his little boy so much, he’d do anything for him. Never in a million years would he had thought that he was going to get married and have a little boy. He agreed to do things he would usually refuse to do, like going to an amusement park or dress up in an awful costume just because it was Halloween. He did it all for Hamish and John, the loves of his life.  
_____________________________  
“Hamish, love, have you changed yet?” John asked as he went up the stairs to Hamish’s bedroom.  
“I do not know what to wear Papa.” Hamish said as John walked into his bedroom.  
Hamish was having a sort of dragon phase ever since John and Sherlock had taken him to go see the new Hobbit film that had come out a few weeks ago.  
John and Sherlock were huge Tolkien fans and knew that Hamish would be too. Of course he had loved the movie and said he wanted to be a hobbit. That resulted in Hamish always being barefoot until John convinced him that sometimes hobbits wore socks to prevent them from getting a cold.  
“Why don’t you wear your new outfit Daddy bought you last week?” John answered him back.  
“I was looking for my dragon shirt Papa, but I can not find it.”  
“Well maybe that’s because you wear it too often so you get it dirty and is in the dirty clothes bin.”  
“Oh okay Papa. I’ll wear what Daddy bought for me.”  
John smiled and went to go look for the clothes in Hamish’s closet.  
Sherlock’s fashion sense was a bit better than John’s. He was the one that bought all of Hamish’s dress shirts because he secretly wanted Hamish to look like him. John thought this was all too adorable so he let Sherlock shop for Hamish most of the time.  
Of course John had also bought Hamish jumpers just like the ones he had. He bought him jumpers of all colors and a special one just for Christmas. John even bought him an oatmeal colored jumper exactly like the one he owned. Sherlock loved it when they both wore the sweater together, it made him really happy.

John found the red plaid long sleeved shirt and the new black skinnnies and went to go look for scissors because he needed to cut the price tags off.  
He quickly helped Hamish get dressed and they headed downstairs to wait for Sherlock.

“John? Hamish?” called out Sherlock as he was coming inside the flat.  
“In the living room!” answered John.  
Sherlock set the grocery bags on the kitchen table and headed to the living room.  
“Daddy!” Hamish welcomed Sherlock. He was always excited to see his daddy.  
Sherlock’s heart nearly stopped when he saw Hamish coming towards him. He looked so precious with his new outfit that Sherlock had recently bought for him.  
“Hey sweetheart! You look so precious with the outfit I bought you. Do you like it dear?”  
“Of course I do Daddy! Papa says I look like you.”  
Sherlock now carried his son and kissed him on the cheek. Hamish hugged him back.  
He carefully set him down before rolling Hamish’s sleeves up to match his sleeves.  
While they had been hugging John went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.  
“Sherlock I’m going to use the blender now.” John called at Sherlock.  
Sherlock quickly went upstairs because he just could not stand the dreadful noise the blender made when it was making the smoothie. Once he sensed the noise was gone he went downstairs again.  
Hamish began giggling when Sherlock came back.  
“Hamish love what are you laughing about?” John asked smiling as he walked into the living room where he heard Hamish giggling in an adorable way.  
“Daddy is scared of the blender.” Hamish said through his little giggles.  
John couldn’t help but laugh when he heard this.  
“Hamish I am not scared of a household item. I just hate the sound it makes that’s all.” Sherlock said.  
“Yeah okay, whatever you say Daddy.” Hamish said smiling big.  
They spent the rest of the day at their local amusement park. Hamish loved going there and so did John and Sherlock. They had made lovely memories there. It was there that John and Sherlock first kissed on the ferris wheel. They went there on many dates because John loved roller coasters and quickly Sherlock did too. Their favorite was a vintage wooden roller coaster called Colossus, it was the first one built in the park.  
“Hamish which ride do you want to go on next?” asked John.  
He really could not wait until Hamish was older so that they’d all be able to ride big scary roller coasters, John’s favorites.  
“I want to go on the bumper cars Papa!” cried out Hamish. The bumper cars were his favorite ride in the park and he would not leave if he didn’t go on them at least once.  
“Okay then love, let’s go find Daddy.” John responded before taking hold of Hamish’s little tubby hand.  
They left the amusement park at 6:30 and John was craving some boba so they went to their local smoothie shop and John ordered a green tea boba frappuccino and Hamish got a Thai iced tea. Sherlock ordered a coffee, black, two sugars.  
They returned home and still had time to read Hamish a bedtime story before they tucked him in bed. It was Sherlock’s turn of reading him a story. He hated the idea of reading Hamish nonsense little kid’s stories so everytime it was his turn to read he made up a story of a case they had been recently working on. But this time John was eavesdropping and heard Sherlock’s story perfectly well.  
John had tears in his eyes as he was listening by the bedroom door.  
Sherlock was telling Hamish the story of how him and John met and how they fell in love with each other. 

“Your Papa, Hamish, is the most incredible man I have ever met. He will do anything for you because he loves you and because he’s amazing and wonderful. He taught me how to love you see, without you and Papa my life would be very sad and dull. I love you Hamish Watson Holmes.” Sherlock said kissing Hamish’s forehead.  
“I love you too Daddy! Very much.” Hamish responded.

Hamish began drifting into sleep when John walked into his bedroom and he looked at him tenderly. He really did love his son. He gave him a quick kiss before he turned off the light and slowly walked out of his room closing the door quietly.  
John went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and found Sherlock there doing the same thing. John gave Sherlock’s bum a quick pinch as he walked by to get his toothbrush.  
“Oi!” Sherlock exclaimed as he was toweling his mouth dry.  
John just gave him a flirtatious wink as he gathered the toothpaste on his toothbrush.  
Sherlock left the bathroom and walked into their bedroom and John quickly followed.  
“Did you really mean everything you said to Hamish, love?”  
“Of course I did babe. I love you so much.”  
John kissed him and Sherlock’s tongue was exploring John’s mouth. John bit Sherlock’s bottom lip gently. They made out for about 15 minutes before Sherlock unbuttoned John’s pajama shirt. John did the same to Sherlock and pulled down his trousers and pants.  
“I love you so much John.” Sherlock said as he was pulling down John’s trousers and pants.  
They were still kissing while they made sweet passionate love at 221B Baker Street.


End file.
